


The Funeral - A Podfic

by Justafewthingstosay



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Case Fic, Fan Statement, Podfic, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: LittleGemstone was lovely enough to allow me to record her fanfic, for her, and I asked her if I was allowed to post it, and she said yes. So here we are!Excuse my horrible Jon voice :D
Kudos: 4





	The Funeral - A Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleGemstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGemstone/gifts).



> LittleGemstone was lovely enough to allow me to record her fanfic, for her, and I asked her if I was allowed to post it, and she said yes. So here we are!  
> Excuse my horrible Jon voice :D

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-537391237/the-funeral/s-FXOgykcTdgb) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [The Funeral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750312/chapters/49303604?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_312231796)

 **Author:** [LittleGemstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGemstone/pseuds/LittleGemstone)

 **Reader:** [Justafewthingstosay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay)

 **Length:** 15:07 

:


End file.
